Doscientos Años Sin Ti
by Sylvia N.Y
Summary: Ya han pasado doscientos años y bastantes cambios en ambas personas desde que Edward dejo a Bella en aquel bosque; y aunque Edward no lo sepa, Bella sigue viva. Como? es un secreto que Bella le iba a decir el mismo día en que la dejó. Entren! Nueva en FF y retomando la historia
1. Prólogo

_Los Personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con la historia y los personajes... (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Bella POV

"_Doscientos años sin ti y aun no te puedo olvidar, aún si tuviera mil personalidades distintas o no fuese una humana mitad hechicera mitad vampira, aun te seguiría amando, con mi alma y mi corazón._

_Aún no pude explicarte que soy, y escogí esa fecha, para decírtelo en persona... el mismo día en que me dejaste tirada y sola, con lágrimas en mis mejillas, que se confundían con la lluvia de otoño._

_Aún sigo llorando tu partida, y quise olvidarte, y esperar a cuando llegaras por una venganza lenta y dolorosa, pero siento que... no es lo correcto._

_Te sigo guardando en mi pobre corazón nómada, que sigue vagando esperando encontrarte algún día; aquí sola, con Bree, mi hermana, trate de ubicarte, pero no habías dejado rastro alguno._

_Compuse canciones anónimas para grandes artistas, y saqué dos libros mundialmente reconocidos, poniéndome otro nombre y otra identidad, pero me sigue faltando tu amor._

_Tal vez cambié mucho, y tú no me reconozcas, o porque ya tengo más equilibrio o me guste bailar... pero por dentro sigo siendo la misma..._

_Ojalá te encuentre alguna vez, Edward_."-

Cerré la tapa de mi diario y sollocé por largo tiempo, realmente no lo había podido olvidar...

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaa soy nueva en los fics! espero que esta historia les guste mucho, la había pensado hace tiempo ya, pero no la había podido plasmar en Word... jejeje<p>

cualquier cosa solo pongan el botoncito "Go" y póngame un review, quejas, comentarios, dudas, etc

Se despideee (:

Sylviaaa


	2. Mi Historia

La niña que creí ser, nunca lo fui. Ignoraba la posible existencia de cierta teoría dicha por mi madre Renee Halliwell, la palabra, mejor dicho mi nombre: Bella y la palabra Hechizera en una sola habitación no conjugaban muy bien que digamos...

Mi pasado había sido muy confuso, ya que no tenia recuerdos sobre mi niñez o infancia, y tengo, pero muy pocos de mi adolescencia. A nadie le gusta la verdad cuando es dura, pero cuando llegue el momento adecuado para hacerlo tendras que enfrentarlo.

Eso me pasaba a mi, Isabella Marie Swan Halliwell, cuando mi tía, y a la vez la madre de una de mis mejores amigas, Bree Maria Tanner Halliwell, me explico lo que era a grandes rasgos, cuando iba en 6to grado de primaria en Phoenix, Arizona. Recuerdo que un dia entre al ático de la gran casa donde habitábamos, y lo vi por primera vez. El libro de las sombras.

Le había preguntado a mi tia que era eso, y sin mayores detalles me explico que era una hechizera; eso sin contar la parte omitida donde era mitad vampiro. En fin, siempre me preguntaba, si era una "hibrida" tendría un poquito más de equilibrio no? Lo malo es que eso no sucedia, asi que me conformaba cayendome cada día. Bueno, continuando con la historia, comento que mi madre había borrado gran parte de mi memoria, ya que habían pasado ciertos acontecimientos que cuando me los contaron creo que me desvaneci de golpe. Tal vez fueron muchos detalles, asi que como me vio tan abrumada, decidió que el resto lo encontraría yo sola. Gracias, tía…

De hecho no le di tanta importancia hasta que un dia, mis poderes se manifestaron a lo grande y en la escuela; el peor escenario. En colegio siempre habíamos tenido una pantomima para no tener que explicar de donde venia, asi que se supone que mi madre había muerto al dar a luz, y Charlie, se había ido para trabajar en locales en el otro lado del mundo. Como que no fue muy convincente, pero terminaron creyéndosela.

¿Cómo decía? Ah! Si… los benditos poderes se manifestaron en la cafetería, cuando 2 niñas mimadas me estaban haciendo rabiar, asi que desee con todas mis fuerzas que aunque sea "accidentalmente" explotaran sus refrescos y les cayeran encima porque encima de que no tienen cerebro se creen lo mejor. Y eso no se quedo asi. Recuerdo sus caras al ver todo su uniforme manchado, y su "perfecto" maquillaje arruinado. Bah, tonterías.

El otro poder se manifestó en casa de mis tios. Recuerdo que estábamos solas, porque sus padres habían viajado a Italia en una conferencia, y para revisar unos negocios.

-"_Bella, que pasaría, si te tiro mi helado?"_

_-"Acaso no me conoces? Terminarías muerta, mujer"_

_-"En serio?"- y me echo todo su helado de chocolate encima…_

En un acto de protegerme cruce mis brazos para evitar de que se me cayera en el cabello, (por sus ocurrencias, una vez tuve que lavarme 5 veces en el dia!) pero no me llego a tocar

El Helado estaba suspendido en el aire, a 5 centimetros de mis manos.

Recuerdo que Bree casi se desmaya, y prometimos no volver a usar nuestros poderes jamás; exceptuando algunas ocasiones…

Mis tíos regresaron de su viaje, con algunos paquetes de regalo para nosotras; pero lo mas desastroso ocurrió el día siguiente. Veníamos regresando a casa a pie, como todos los días, y vimos fuego.

La casa se estaba quemando

Corrimos tratando de sacar a mis tíos, pero lo único que encontramos fueron sus cadáveres, ya sin sangre. La tía Piper tenía un papel firmemente agarrado en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda 3 dijes, un sol, una estrella, y un símbolo. Lo curioso del caso, fue que en ambas figuras, tenían impregnado el símbolo en metal. Tratamos de salir, y los bomberos no llegaban, Bree no podía mantenerse en pie, hacia lo que podía, pero su dolor era tan intenso que me llegaba hasta mi, y aunque no fuese hija directa, eso había formado una gran llaga en mi corazón.

Le ordene que saliéramos, pero seguí arrodillada al costado de sus padres, así que sin saber hacer mas la agarre del hombro, le dije que sacara los dijes y las notas que tenia en la mano la tia. La arrastre como pude, ya que me estaba asfixiándome el lugar. Antes de salir vi el libro de las sombras, y lo agarre junto con unos frasquitos que decían "_pociones"_. Lo puse en mi bolso y Sali, dejando atrás la casa y a unas personas tan buenas como mis tios, que en paz descansen. En unas paginas en blanco del libro, habían manchas de sangre, y temi lo peor.

Ya me estaba empezando a marear, cuando sentí a Bree acercándose, seguro se había preguntado porque estaba tan tiesa, asi que abri el gran libro, y vi.

"_Desobedeciste las ordenes Piper, sabrías que tarde o temprano vendríamos por ti. Una gran persona, y con un excelente poder, acaba haciéndose cenizas en su propio hogar. Que tristeza, hechizera. Gracias a ti, termino la maldición de tu familia, que gran sacrificio"_

_V._

El mensaje estaba grande y claro. Las leyendas que papá me había contado habían sido ciertas.

Esta vez, los Vulturis habían cobrado su venganza.

Pero no iba aquedar asi

_No, más._


	3. Volvi nn me olvide la clave sorry

Esto no es un capitulo, pero puedo decir que VOLVI!

fiuu, casi y no me acuerdo la contraseña del mal

Gracias a todas que dejaron sus comentarios, me alentaron muchisimo a seguir

Ya renovada, y con ciertas cosillas y problemas en mente, tengo planeado subir 2 fics mas.. aunque no se si hacerlos, estoy en ultimo año de escuela y bueno, si no subo, es por eso n.n

El primero es: -ILMP no son solo siglas- y el otro: -Mundos Mezclados-

Ya me comentaran de lo que piensan de que se tratara cada una, se que me voy a divertir e interesar por sus opiniones, quien tenga la idea mas cerca a cualquiera de las novelas, ira dedicado mi siguiente capitulo

Las adoro! Gracias por su apoyo, incluso a las fantasmitas, jeje, solo que me gustaria que se reportaran alguna vez, dejando un pequeño comentario.

Ah! me olvidaba, si creen que esto es confuso, lo va a ser mucho mas... jiji

No digo mas por que sino se me escapa la lengua :P

Un abrazo

Syl N.Y.


	4. Mil disculpas

Hola, les escribe esta escritora irresponsable que no ha actualizado historia desde hace uff de tiempo

Disculpenme, ustedes fueron mi motivación a seguir, pero hubieron varios problemas en aquel entonces

Divorcio de mis padres, perdida de cosas, frustraciones por no poder escojer una carrera

Se que muchos podrán haber pasado por esto y haberlo superado; pero yo no pude

Lamento de que esto no sea un capitulo nuevo, pero no dejare la historia, asi que no se frustren mas je

Muchas gracias a las que me siguieron en un inicio, y estan esperando por una pronta actualización.

Por mi parte les puedo decir que muy pronto actualizare mi historia, estoy planteando nuevos dias de actualizacion

Viernes o Sábados en la tarde estare subiendo un nuevo capitulo, y tratare de dar algunos avances

La mayoria se pudo haber dado cuenta de que este es un crossover de Charmed y Twilight, dos de mis adoraciones

Solo puedo decir Gracias

y nos vemos pronto

Con amor

Sylvia N.Y.


End file.
